


Chicken noolde soup cuddling

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Cuddly Derek, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Could you write one where Stiles is ill and Derek takes it upon himself to take care of him? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken noolde soup cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd  
> English isn't my first language

 ”Derek I swear! I didn’t mean to get sick. Come on dude.” Derek shook his head and while Stiles thought that it was meant to scold him, it was actually a fond move. “Of course you didn’t that’s why you went skinny-dipping with Scott –” “Hold on, he said that the water wasn’t cold okay? How the hell am I supposed to know that it is actually freezing.” Derek cocked his eyebrow. “Scott’s a werewolf.” Stiles groaned. “You’re the worst.” The werewolf chuckled and shook his head again. You’d think that being sick wouldn’t turn Stiles into a whiny four-year-old. Derek can see the light flush on the boy’s cheeks and he can smell the sweat gathering on Stiles’ upper lip.

“You’re staring again”

“Am not.”

“ _Derek_.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Can you get me chicken noodle soup? You’re supposed to make me better.”

“Quit whining Stiles.”

“ **YOU, ARGH, DEREK**!”

In the end Derek makes him the soup. And they cuddle until Stiles coughing gets worse and Derek gives him the medicine Melissa gave them.

Stiles falls asleep around three in the afternoon and the sheriff won’t be home until seven so Derek makes himself comfortable –or as comfortable you can get when you’re lying in a single bed with a Stiles tossing and turning. – He reads while stroking Stiles’ hair, it’s soft and it tickles his chest. Every time Stiles’ blows air out of his nose it makes a tiny wheezing noise, it slowly lulls Derek into sleep.

And that’s how the Sheriff finds them, sleeping and entwined in an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a prompt; Ask me on dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com


End file.
